To prevent contact of food or dish with air which may cause deterioration thereof, the food is usually stored in a container. However, when the number of the container is increased, a user may forget the expiry date of the food contained therein, so that the food is expired or even spoiled, thereby causing food waste. A container with a lid having an electronic display panel is currently available in the market. The electronic display panel can display an expiry date of the food. However, the structure of the lid is complicated, and requires the use of battery, so that not only is the manufacturing cost increased, but also it does not meet the demand for friendly environment and energy conservation.